


frayed

by dogtired



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (kind of?), Angst, IgNoct, Incredibly angsty, M/M, Major Spoilers, do not read if trying to avoid spoilers, set from chapter nine and onwards, tiny mention of lunafreya, very short, very very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtired/pseuds/dogtired
Summary: So much was expected of him.He always felt as if he had to do this and had to do that; this came with the territory however, royal blood coursing through his veins, finding their way into very crevice and claiming each and every responsibility that was calling with open cries.It wasn’t a hard life in many an eye but it also had its downfalls like all. He felt like he had the weight of every person crawling on his shoulders; his shoulders would have to be pretty damn board indeed.He would often blame himself- his friends would spoon feed him at every corner and he wished he could just feel normal, like he belonged.So much guilt he’d felt in these past years but nothing truly as painful as this.





	frayed

**Author's Note:**

> as i stated in the tags this is incredibly angsty and i would read with caution (don't read if you know you'll get very upset!) also it is very v e r y spoilery and wouldn't want to ruin the story for you; read with risk.
> 
> yea this is emo as fuk and there isn't much comfort to top it off,, 
> 
> i hope you enjoy regardless,, - phoebe

So much was expected of him.  
He always felt as if he had to do this and had to do that; this came with the territory however, royal blood coursing through his veins, finding their way into very crevice and claiming each and every responsibility that was calling with open cries.  
It wasn’t a hard life in many an eye but it also had its downfalls like all. He felt like he had the weight of every person crawling on his shoulders; his shoulders would have to be pretty damn board indeed.

He would often blame himself- his friends would spoon feed him at every corner and he wished he could just feel normal, like he belonged.  
So much guilt he’d felt in these past years but nothing truly as painful as this.  
He awoke with dark dreams, the kind that made his stomach twist and his hair slick. He felt his face strain in every corner as consciousness wrapped its disorientating fingers around the ankles of sleep, demanding recognition. 

For a start off, the ceiling hung above him, it’s pale and matted paint clean and precise just for him- it seemed. The walls were foreign, the room was foreign but when he raised his spinning head to face a figure sitting in a chair in front of his eyes, he felt a tint of comfort. That wasn’t always foreign and he knew he’d always cherish that tint. The figure was in a hunched position at first but flinched- almost- once Noctis stirred from his ‘sleep’. It was Ignis.  
“Back with us?” It was a huge wave of comfort this time that washed over him. Hugging him in the corners of each part in his bruised body, each syllable sparking warmth to hit him without mercy.  
The way Ignis’ palms double tapped the arm of his chair made Noctis feel a pang of concern but in this moment it was just an observation to him. Until…

 

“I’ll tell the others…though it may take a bit.”

 

,,

Noctis sat there in a state of nothingness. It was like nothing could make anything ever become even remotely okay again. There was just nothingness. His world was crashing in front of his very eyes and any ounce of happiness swept away in an unexpected blink of an eye. Nothingness.  
He hadn’t realised how much he was shaking as Ignis left the room; he hadn’t realised how many tears were streaming and how his face had swelled, converted into the worst look on any individual. At first there were small cries and then wails- echoing the room and crashing into anyone’s heads from any close proximity to him. Bereavement’s strong, tight and cold heaviness weighting itself down into the centre of Noctis’ very core. 

Nothing could ever be okay again; Luna was gone and Ignis would never forgive him. Noctis had decided this as he toppled to his weak feet and tripped once or twice whilst grief and adrenaline forced him to run in Ignis’ direction.  
He stopped just before any collision with the taller and incapacitated, debilitated man;  
Noctis’ body went limp and his knees gave out as he fell pathetically to the ground below him, his throat burning as the weight of wails held themselves down in his vocal cords.

“Your highness…”

“Ignis- I am – I am so so-sorry I … I don-don’t…” His words failed him as his gasps and hiccups grew more and more frantic and ever so hysterical.  
Ignis found his way in front of Noctis, kneeling and finding his face with his large and ever so warm hands. He cupped his face before wrapping his arms around the young king and pulling him to his board chest. He hugged him as close as possible. Noctis would be initially shocked but he was hindered completely by his emotions, all he could do was release wet sobs into the shirt that smelt ever so familiar even through his salty scented tears.

 

,,

 

Hours had passed as they lay on the bed in which Noctis awoke- he traced the lines of the man parallel to him, truly grateful for any kind of release. He felt pathetic. He felt selfish and he felt like he should just die. He felt like the worst and most sinful creature ever granted to the world. He felt wretched, underserving of his status that he was born into.  
Ignis hadn’t said anything since the previous hour- what could he say? What could he possibly say to aid the one he loved so dearly into comfort? He couldn’t in this moment but only with body language. Even though he was the one with a new found disability, he felt it his duty to wrap his arms around the king and keep him safe. He could sense Noctis’ guilt seeping off his body in every intake of breath and Ignis knew that Noctis would never forgive himself but Ignis didn’t blame the man in his arms- the situation only.  
As long as the king was at least safe- he was okay because to Ignis; he was the one that mattered.


End file.
